Welcome to ROTC: Population You
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (11th story in The Found series)Shimmer is starting to head down the path she wants to. She's starting to fulfill what she needs to in order to stay with the Wonderbolts when she is older. That though, requires her to get some Military (Or EUP) experience at ROTC. With no friends there to help her anymore, its a clean slate for her. but hopefully it will be okay, right?
1. Chapter 1

Shimmer shot up in bed, she looked around her, and sighed. It had been three months since she had 'moved' to Prance, leaving her hometown in Canterlot. High school was going to be a challenge, judging by how she had to start from square one. And anypony who knew her knew, when faced with a ceartain social situation, she became very drawn in and soft spoken. She saw the fairy lights she had hung over her bed, their soft glow bathing her in a golden light. She heard the door quietly open. She turned towards the door to see her mother, most likely checking in on her.

"Stressed much?" Spitfire questioned

"Yeah, yeah I am" Shimmer muttered

"Are you going to be okay?" Spitfire asked. She genuinely cared for her daughter and her well-being. Especially at this time, where she was faced with the challenge, of once again, starting a new school, with no friends to be there with her.

"I should be okay" Shimmer responded quietly after an awkwardly long pause. Spitfire nuzzled her in response.

"Okay, I'm right next door if you need anything" Spitfire stated, before heading to the door. She turned her head slightly, watching her oldest daughter lay down and fall asleep peacefully, slowly, then all at once. She walked out of the room, quietly closing the door not to disturb Shimmer or anypony else in the boarding house they were staying at. She started to head off to her room.

"She'll be fine at ROTC, fine, perfectly… fine" Spitfire reassured herself as she walked into her room. She closed the door quietly, before lying down, and falling asleep.

"She'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Shimmer awoke the next morning to the smell of cinnamon wafting through the air. She got out of bed, and walked downstairs only to be greeted with the sight of three fillies chasing each other, laughing all the while. Shimmer walked into the kitchen of the Boarding House, only for a mare, the head of the household, and the owner of the house to present her with her breakfast.

"Merci Madam" Shimmer told her. She nodded before Shimmer walked into the dining hall. Her mother wa there, playing and intense game of scrabble with an elderly mare. Shimmer sat down next to her mother, and watched her mother, as she spelt out the word Vocabulary (ironically) drawing a few letter pieces from the draw bag, and adding up her points on a piece of scrap paper next to her. Shimmer took a bite out of her meal. Only to hear the elderly mare state

"Is this the new ROTC student living here?" in French. Spitfire smiled seeing she had spelt the word Officer using the "r" in Vocabulary to help her.

"Yes, yes, this is my daughter Shimmer" Spitfire responded in French.

"Well I wish her the best of luck" The mare stated again.

"Merci Madam" Shimmer responded, she took another bite of her meal. The mare nodded. Shimmer turned back to the game, only to see her mother had spelt the word, and her name, Shimmer using the "r" in the word Officer, to help her. Shimmer soon finished her meal, only to say Goodbye to her mother and the mare. She walked into the main hallway, throwing on her tan trench coat. She smiled as she looked at the front door

"Back by noon Shimmer, We have things to do so you'll be prepared for ROTC!" Spitfire called from the dining hall.

"Yes Mother" Shimmer called back before leaving the large house, and stepping into the city called Prance.


	3. Chapter 3

Shimmer walked about the city. Knowing her way around now like the back of her hoof, she started to take her normal route. Every day she would pass by a boarding school, and when given the opportunity, would stop in to say hello. Today, sadly, wasn't one of those days, the girls in their sunshine yellow uniforms and hats with the giant black bows in the back, weren't outside with their dog, jumping around and playing with each other, like they were all sisters. Shimmer walked passed the old building. And started to make her way into the city, she crossed a bridge, seeing many boats that were docked, she started to trot into the park that was located across the street from where the bridge ended. The trees were just starting to turn. The tree leaves were a mix of green, brown, yellow, and orange. Shimmer walked down a pathway in the park, not bothering to stop to sit on a bench, and perhaps, collect her thoughts.

She kept right on trotting until she was in the city, where most of the stores were. She started to browsed the window displays, not bothering to shop for anything. Prance was a calming little city, and for Shimmer, it was hard to stress when walking the streets. Shimmer walked the sidewalks, looking at her watch which she had been wearing, seeing she had only 30 more minutes before she had to be back at the house. She walked towards the park again. As she walked her route, two blurs of grey and purple rammed into her.

"SORRY MADAM" A voice called to her, but it was too late to see who it was. She shook her head, and trotted off again. Rolling her eyes. She walked through the park, over the bridge, and down the street, only to be in front of the boarding house, She walked in, closing the door behind her, and hanging up her coat neatly on the rack. She had a lot ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was filled with getting her uniform for her school, and sadly, piercing her ears so she could wear the pearl earring that went along with her uniform. Sadly instead of spending an extra 100 bits on getting it professionally done, her mother decided to do it the old fashioned was with a sewing needle and an ice cube.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get this, done at a store" Shimmer asked her mother, feeling her pull the ice cube away from her left ear.

"Its too expensive." Her mother responded.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Shimmer asked

"You'll probably feel me poking at your ear, but that's it" Spitfire explained. Spitfire put the tip of the sterilized needle where she had 'numbed' the area of her ear, and started to poke it through.

"OWWW WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

The last days of summer came and went, and soon it was the first day. Shimmer swore her mother was a ticking tear bomb and would burst out crying at any moment. She was in her uniform, and she had the pearl earrings in, even though her ears were throbbing with pain. After her goodbyes, Shimmer was off to the school. She flew to the campus, where she would be spending the week in hre barracks. She trotted up to a fold away table that was set up, a stallion with a peer leaders uniform, along with a lead pony pin, looked up at her.

"Name" He asked

"Shimmer sir" She responded.

"You hail from Canterlot, by any chance did you have a High Winds as your 8th grade teacher?" he asked

"Yes, yes I did" Shimmer told him. He smiled.

"High Winds is my father, but that's not important, here's your student ID and other important documents you need to fill out." He stated. Shimmer nodded. He continued "You have a 200 bit allowance, if you spend it all, you will have to work a part time job for the next two weeks to earn privileges, that's how you will earn your money also if you spend it all." He explained. Shimmer nodded again, and after being given directions to the girl's dorm and her dorm number she turned to head off.

"Oh, Shimmer" The stallion called to her. She turned to face him.

"Have a great school year, were glad your here" he stated to her quietly, before going off with the other peer leaders. Shimmer smiled, thinking she was done talking for the moment; she turned to head off again before hearing some pony state

"Who are _you_ and what is a mare like _you doing here_"


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are _you_" Shimmer asked seeing three staillions behind her.

"Flashpop, Gust, and Blood Drop" A white unicorn hissed. "A girl should be learning how to cook and clean, not fight" He hissed

"That… is very sexist" Shimmer responded

"That's the way it was, and the way it should stay!" He hissed

"Oh go fuck yourselfs" Shimmer hissed. They all laughed.

"Look pretty lady, do us a favor, and drop in the next week, or there's gonna be serious consequences" he told her before walking away.

"Assholes" Shimmer muttered, before starting the walk to the girls dorm.

* * *

She was soon at her dorm, each dorm held 6 ponies. In this case mares. There were very few of them, the word around the school was they only filled four of the dorm rooms, one for each grade. Shimmer was expecting there to be more stallions then mares anyway.

"You must be Shimmer" a voice stated. Shimmer turned around to see a white coated pegasi mare. Her mane was a luscious violet.

"Yeah, that's me" shimmer replied

"I'm White Violet" She told her, she held her hoof out for a hoof shake. Shimmer shook it warily.

"You're in the top bunk of the bed I'm sleeping in, I have the lower one" she told her. Shimmer nodded. This was going to be a little interesting. She was unpacking as a few upper class ponies walked through to their dorms. They looked at the freshmen, rolling their eyes and sticking their tongues out at them in a teasing manner. Shimmer didn't pay attention till a senior stuck a piece of bubblegum in her mane. She sighed, knowing it was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken Shimmer an hour to cut the piece of gum out of her hair with a pair of blunt sewing scissors. It resulted in her having to trim her hair to make sure the cuts weren't visable. The freshmen girls soon got ready, Shimmer pulling her mane back into a bun, and checking her ears about four times to make sure her mother's ghetto way of piercing her ears hadn't resulted in an infection. They all soon filed out of their dorms and to the training fields. Shimmer walked to her company, seeing a lot of stallions, and perhaps, a familiar grey stallion, he seemed shocked seeing her there. When he caught her gaze, he looked away. Shimmer rolled her eyes, and got into line. White Violet soon followed. At least somepony she knew a little was in her company. Except the stallion, who appeared to be a bat pony.

"Alright you spoiled brats!" A voice rang out.

"From now until the end of this school year im the one in charge of you! My Name is Nebula, but to you maggots im Seargent Nebula! Am I understood!" She shouted

"Yes Ma'am" they all chourused back.

"most of you are here because you are top of the line military students, other, are here because they are nothing but deliquints, read me loud and clear smart ones, you will loose an eye or a tooth if you fuck around with me… there will be consequences for your actions and trust me on one of my good days you'd be stuck cleaning the stallions rooms with your toothbrushes, on a bad day your face may become part of the bucking pavement" She ranted. Most of the cadets looked scared. Shimmer wasn't one of them. She looked at them.

"YOU" Nebula shouted. "Your Shimmer aren't you?!" She asked

"Yes ma'am" Shimmer responded, she walked in a circle around her.

"Do you think just because your mommy and daddy are wonderbolts means im gonna make this, sooo much eaiser on you"

"No ma'am, I'd have no reason to think that ma'am"

"Well do you think its going to be hard" She asked

"Yes ma'a- "

"WRONG" Nebula inturupted. "Private, this class for you is going to be more than hard, its going to be your living hell and trust me I will go as far as I can to make you crack and when I do I will piece you back together into the mare I fucking want you to be, is that clear!" She screamed

"Yes Ma'am" Shimmer responded.

"Good, now, all of you, 500 laps" She stated. They all groaned.

"NOW BEFORE I START RAMMING YOUR FACES INTO THEGROUND!" She screamed, they all took off, all of them afraid to protest.


End file.
